


Put Me Out Like a Fire

by Hollyspacey



Series: Fooling Around - Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge, Dum-E and his fire extinguisher, F/M, Smut, Striptease Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Tony is hot. So hot. Maybe too hot for his own good, actually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, day 7 of the Darcyland April Fool's Smut Challenge: Striptease Malfunction. Yay!

Tony hummed to himself as he moved through the lab. His mind was busy as usual. He had plans for some upgrades to the suit, he was sifting through excuses to give to Pepper to avoid some science conference, and he was trying to decide what movie he was going to make Darcy watch during their next date night. Never let it be said he couldn’t multitask. Grabbing his tablet, he went back to his desk, stopping in his tracks halfway there. 

He cocked a hand on his hip and asked, “How long have you been here?” 

There, sitting at a desk, was Darcy, head propped on a hand, watching him. She grinned. “A few minutes. I like watching you work.” 

“You could have disturbed me, you know,” he said, tossing his tablet aside and heading in her direction.

“I know, but you are plenty entertaining when you don’t know anyone’s watching.” 

“Well, I am glad I could be helpful. Next time, let me know, I’ll put on a show for you.” 

“Oh, now that sounds entertaining,” Darcy said, waggling her eyebrows. 

“Uh huh, you want a little bit of this,” Tony said, swiveling his hips in Darcy’s direction. Darcy gave a ‘whoo,’ and Tony started pulling at the hem of his shirt, hips still gyrating. “Or maybe you want some of this.” 

She sat up and clapped. “Oh yeah, baby. Take it off,” she said in a giggle. 

“Ok, but you asked for this. Friday, some tunes, please. Something slutty.” 

A slow, seductive song started filtering through the speakers as Tony crossed the room to where Darcy was sitting. He went around behind her and pulled her rolling chair back and around until she was facing him. Darcy settled into her seat, smug grin on her face and nodded for Tony to continue. 

He began swaying his hips to the music, dancing like she’d seen him do plenty of times before. Truth be told, stumbling on Tony when he was being a nerd and having a solo dance party was one of the things that had first caught Darcy’s attention about the man. 

Well, that and his ass. He had a great ass. An ass that was currently shimmying in front of her, just out of reach. 

He turned back to her and Darcy gave a small whoop as Tony began lifting the hem of his shirt. His fingers slid over his abs as he touched himself for Darcy, her eyes greedily following their path. Pulling his shirt over his head, he gave it a few swings around before he tossed it at Darcy, who caught it and held it aloft triumphantly. His nimble fingers unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid them down, making a move on the way down that Darcy might optimistically call a twerk, but only because she liked him. 

She laughed at the way his hips gyrated and the over-the-top sexy face he was making as he stripped down. “This is some quality entertainment, Tony. Really, thank you for this.” 

“Is this working for you? Is this turning you on?” 

Darcy grinned at Tony, making grabby hands so he would step closer. “Surprisingly, maybe a little. Your moves are a bit much, but I have a half naked Tony in front of me which is always a good thing. Honestly, I’m feeling a little conflicted.” 

“Well, let’s clear things up for you, huh?” 

Tony stepped up to Darcy, wedging himself between her legs. His hands went to the armrests of the chair as he leaned down to nuzzle at her neck, licking a stripe along her skin and blowing, Darcy shivering at the sensation. She let out a heavy sigh, and Tony continued his assault of her neck. 

Darcy ran her hands down his chest and towards the bulge tenting the front of his underwear, Tony standing up and swatting them away. “No touching. Touching costs extra.” 

“Sorry, I don't have any singles on me,” she said with a pout.

“What am I going to do with singles? Hundred dollar bills and nothing less.” 

Darcy gave him an amused grin. “Maybe my billionaire boyfriend will loan me a few hundreds so I can show my appreciation.” 

“I've heard he's very generous.” 

“Oh, yes. The most generous. And super hot.” 

Tony puffed out his chest at her compliment. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it, he’d had women throwing themselves at him for decades. But a compliment from Darcy seemed to stand out somehow. “You think I'm hot,” he said smugly.

“I think I said _super hot_ ,” Darcy clarified. 

“I can work with that.” 

He switched back into his over-the-top seduction voice, “You think I'm hot, baby?” 

“So hot.” 

Tony started flexing dramatically, his hands still rubbing all over his body. “Yeah, I am. I'm on fire.” 

“You are so on fire,” Darcy agreed seriously, playing along. 

In the next moment, as Tony hooked his thumbs in his underwear, just as he was about to start slipping his underwear down his legs, right before he continued his affirmation that, yes, he was very hot, the hottest, he was fire personified, there was a frantic beeping and a cloud of white erupted between them. Darcy pushed her chair back just in time to avoid the mess as Dum-E came racing over and blasted Tony with the fire extinguisher. 

The music stopped, and everyone froze for a moment before it was utter chaos. Dum-E beeping worriedly while a Tony yelled obscenities at the robot, slinging fire extinguisher foam away from himself, and Darcy still sitting in her chair, mouth agape. 

“Seriously? What the hell?” Tony yelled

“You did say you were on fire,” Darcy said, covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing. 

Tony just stood there, angry, half naked, and covered from head to toe in white foam. He glared at Darcy briefly before stalking towards Dum-E, who had barricaded himself in the corner. 

“You can’t be mad, Tony. He was trying to help.” 

Tony pointed a finger at her and said in an accusing tone, “You think this is funny.” 

“No, I don’t,” Darcy said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. 

“If you hold that laugh in any longer, you are going to puke.” 

Darcy let herself give a tiny laugh. “Ok, ok. It is a little funny. You look ridiculous.” 

Tony made a displeased noise and started stomping out of the lab. Darcy hopped up and went after him, patting Dum-E on the claw as she passed to show he wasn’t really in trouble. She followed the little trail of white foam that led to the elevator, where Tony was stepping on to go to his penthouse. 

She stepped into the elevator with him and stared forward, amused grin firmly affixed on her face as she watched him in the chrome doors. Poor thing looked so cranky, dripping in white foam. 

When the elevator opened, he stormed off, Darcy still following him. Once they got into his penthouse, he went straight to the bathroom, turning on the shower head and stepping in. Darcy entered the room just as he stepped behind the frosted glass partition. 

She peeked her head around as Tony was washing off the foam. “I’m sorry for laughing at you.” 

“Please, you were having the time of your life.” 

“Well, yeah. It’s not often I get to see you all flustered.” 

He narrowed his eyes, still in a huff. “Don’t get used to it.” 

“No, sir.” She paused and toed out of her shoes, sliding them away from the shower area. “You need any help in there?” 

Tony glanced over to where Darcy was standing. “I suppose it would be stupid of me to not accept help.” 

“It really would be.” 

Darcy slowly pulled off her top and leggings, then her bra and underwear as Tony watched from the shower. She stepped in to join him and ran her hands along the waistband of his underwear. She clicked her tongue in disapproval. “You’re not supposed to wear clothes in the shower, Tony.” 

“It was covered in foam.” 

“Now it’s not. And I believe I was promised a show. _Off_.” 

Tony smirked and dropped his underwear, standing in front of Darcy totally naked. And by the looks of things, his sudden foaming had only barely hampered his earlier excitement. Tony’s hands fell to her hips and she let him push her back against the cold tile. His thigh slid between hers as their lips connected. 

Darcy opened her mouth to allow his tongue to dart in and meet hers, her arms going around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Darcy's hips bucked against his muscled thigh as she sought out friction, but it wasn't enough. She could feel her nipples brushing against his chest and his erection nudging her hip. The hot water rained on them both, making the contact between them slicker. 

“Turn around,” he growled in her ear. 

She shivered and did as he asked, her hands braced on the tile. Tony let his hand slide up her stomach to rest in the valley of her breasts, his other hand brushing away her wet hair enough for him to bite at her neck. Darcy pushed back, groaning as his hard cock nestled against her ass. 

Tony slipped his hand down between her legs and let his fingers ghost over her clit. It was just enough pressure to make her gasp, but not enough to get any real results. That wouldn’t do at all. Darcy made an unhappy noise and he laughed, the rumble moving through his chest at Darcy’s back. Tony pulled away enough to line himself up at her entrance and slowly push in, Darcy making a low sound as he filled her. 

“Oh, yeah. Make me feel good, Tony.” 

“Absolutely,” Tony promised, slipping his hand back between her legs and rubbing tight circles around her clit in time with his thrusts. 

Darcy let her forehead rest against the cool tile as Tony moved behind her. 

“Come for me,” Tony ordered in a low voice as his fingers moved more quickly. Darcy felt the pressure rising within her and she came with a shout that echoed through the shower. Tony’s hand slapped the tile above her and his body pressed fully against hers as he tensed, Darcy feeling him come inside of her. 

They stood under the spray for a few moments, catching their breaths. Tony moved back and handed her the soap so she could lather up, Darcy standing still as he started washing her hair. He was already behind her anyway, and also they both enjoyed it. 

Once they were all cleaned up, Tony turned off the water, ducking out of the shower to grab them some towels and their robes. Darcy bundled up in the fluffy pink robe Tony had bought for her and shuffled into the bedroom. She crawled in bed and burrowed under the covers, Tony following her. 

Darcy gazed up at him with a content smile. “You know, you should do something nice for Dum-E.” 

“He sprayed me with the fire extinguisher. Again! I’m going to take him apart and sell him for scrap metal,” Tony said. 

Darcy gently slapped his shoulder. “Don’t you dare. After all, we have him to thank for some truly spectacular shower sex.” 

“Spectacular, you say?” Tony asked, slipping back into his seduction voice. 

Darcy giggled and said, “Yes, spectacular. Almost as good as the strip show.” 

“Uh huh, so you did like it!” 

“Oh, absolutely. Just, next time you feel the need to strip for me, let’s maybe keep it out of the lab and away from the bots.”


End file.
